Loud House - Sound of Silence Extended Ending
by Vincent StGermaine
Summary: A nice little addition to Sound of Silence.


_Lincoln wanted a little solitude for reading his new comic book, but with ten sisters that's impossible. So when he saw an ad for a pair of earbuds that could block out all noise, he took the opportunity and gathered enough money to order them with same day delivery. When he put them in, all sound coming from the sisters were replaced with the sound of the ocean. He was able to read his comics and do all his other favorite activities while trying to keep his sisters in the dark that he can't hear them. Unfortunately, when he woke up the next day, he was told he made a promise to Lola and doesn't know what it was he agreed to. Lincoln had been put under a lot that day, he had been beaten, pricked, humiliated and abused by his sisters while worrying what Lola would do to him for not fulfilling a promise he thought he made to her. But as it turns out, she had found out about the earbuds and convinced the other sisters to scare the heck out of him with fake stories about making her mad while doing whatever painful thing they could do to him as some sick way of teaching him a lesson for "ignoring them". But what Lola didn't realize is that she didn't get ALL the sisters involved as Lisa rushed into Lincoln's room._  
 **Lisa:** LINCOLN! LINCOLN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME WITH MY LAB EXPERIMENT!  
 **Lincoln:** Okay, Lisa, you can give it a rest. I know all about your little joke.  
 **Lisa:** What joke? I'm gonna need those!  
 _She grabbed the ear plugs and ducked under Lincoln's bed as there was a massive explosion that sent the roof flying, landing back upside down._  
 **Lincoln:** NOW I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!  
 _2 hours later, the siblings were in the living room with the parents standing before them, looking upset with them. Lincoln was holding the earbuds, Rita was holding Lily and Lynn Sr was holding the bill for their hearing restoration as Lincoln explained what had happened._  
 **Lincoln:** And that's what happened, and all because I just wanted some quiet. I wasn't trying to ignore anyone, I just wanted to read my comics in peace. I could've just left the house and do that if I didn't need to strip down to my underwear to feel more comfortable doing it.  
 **Lynn Sr:** Lola, did you honestly think that was necessary?  
 **Lola:** He needed to be taught a lesson.  
 **Rita:** I think some need it more than others, the nine of you are grounded for a week. So no music, no jokes, no texts or calls unless it's an emergency and no experiments. As for you, Lincoln, you're off the hook.  
 **Lincoln:** Really? But, I'm the one that caused all this.  
 **Lynn Sr:** After what you've been put through, that'd be beating a dead horse.  
 **Lola:** THAT'S NOT FAIR!  
 _She shouted as she jumped on the coffee table._  
 **Rita:** You can't take these matters into your own hands, Lola. Now you march up to your room and think about what you've done. - _Lola stomped away in a huff._ \- And if anyone else is prepared to argue with us, it's an extended grounding for ALL of you.  
 **Lori:** Believe me, you're not getting another from any of us.  
 _The rest of the girls walked away without a word aside from a few apologies._  
 **Leni:** Sorry about what I did, Linky, pricking you with those needles hurt me as well.  
 _She leaned in to give Lincoln a kiss on the forehead, making Lincoln smile._  
 **Lynn:** Me too, I thought beating you around like that would be fun, but being made to do it pretty much killed it.  
 **Lincoln:** I'm feeling a little reluctant about forgiving you now.  
 **Lori:** I suppose I should be sorry too.  
 **Lincoln:** You can start by trimming your toenails.  
 **Lori:** Noted.  
 _As the sisters walked upstairs, Lincoln approached his mom._  
 **Lincoln:** Thanks for being with me on this, and here.  
 _Lincoln hands his mom the earbuds._  
 **Rita:** Why are you giving me these?  
 **Lincoln:** If anyone should have them, it should be Lily for her naps. - _Lily gave him a kiss on the nose making him smile. A few days later, Lincoln was sitting on the couch, watching a movie._ \- Well, that's it, the entire King of the Rings trilogy in one sitting, something I thought I'd NEVER accomplish in this house. **(to viewer)** It's been nice having all this quiet around the house, I've been able to do all the things I could never do without my sisters driving a steak through it. But, if I am completely honest, it's starting to feel a little lonesome without all the chaos. I'm just not use to all this quiet and can't wait for everything to go back to normal, which is no problem, because this is the last day of their grounding, but, I'm also a little scared by the idea. I've been able to do all my favorite things around the house while they stayed in their rooms without doing much of theirs'. If they thought I was ignoring them a week ago, I'm almost certain they'd think I was rubbing my freedom in their faces. So, tomorrow morning, when I get out of bed, I'm gonna prepare for the worst. - _The next morning, Lincoln had gotten out of bed and gotten dressed up in a suit of armor._ \- Okay, all set.  
 _Just then, his dad came in._  
 **Lynn Sr:** Lincoln, breakfast is...  
 _He stopped in confusion as he saw Lincoln in that armor._  
 **Lincoln:** Just getting ready for the day.  
 **Lynn Sr:** Lincoln, if you're worried that your sisters may be mad at you, you're gonna have to face it like a man.  
 **Lincoln:** (sighs) I guess you're right, just give me a minute.  
 _After Lincoln got the armor off, he came downstairs to the dining room where breakfast was being served. There he saw his sisters haven't even begun eating._  
 **Lynn:** 'Bout time you got down here, we were getting hungry.  
 **Lincoln:** Sorry about that, let's dig in.  
 _They started eating and after a minute, one of them broke the silence._  
 **Lola:** So, Lincoln, did you enjoy your week of quiet?  
 **Lincoln:** For the most of it, yes. It was nice being able to read my comics without interruption, but I did miss all the craziness.  
 **Lana: (whispering)** Should we tell him?  
 **Lola: (whispering)** Let's wait till we're done with the project.  
 _Later, Lincoln was in his room, reading one of his comic books in his underwear, when he heard a sound, it sounded like handiwork. Then he heard his mom call out._  
 **Rita:** Take five, everyone, I need to put Lily down for her nap. - _Lincoln came out and found his mom cradling Lily. After putting her in her crib, she put the earbuds in Lily's ears and turned them on, putting the baby into a deep blissful sleep. She went into the twins' room and shouted out the window._ \- Okay, carry on. - _As she was leaving the room, she noticed Lincoln._ \- That was actually a good idea buying those earbuds, Lincoln.  
 **Lincoln:** What's going on outside?  
 **Rita:** Oh, the girls are working on a project in the backyard. Don't go out there yet, they'll let you know when it's done.  
 **Lincoln:** I hope Lola's not still mad at me.  
 **Rita:** Oh, trust me, she isn't.  
 _Later, Lincoln was watching TV, when Lana came in._  
 **Lana:** Hey, Lincoln, there's something out in the backyard we want you to see.  
 **Lincoln:** Um, okay. - _Lincoln followed Lana into the backyard where the rest of the sisters were waiting for him._ \- Okay, what's the surprise? - _The sisters pointed to the top of the tree where Lincoln found something that surprised him; a tree house. On top of the tree of the backyard was a tree house with the Ace Savvy emblem under the window. There was also a bell hanging off a rope on a pulley beside it. Lincoln was at a loss for words._ \- What's this?  
 **Leni:** We made you a tree house, silly.  
 **Luna:** This way, you can have some quiet, privacy and keep your ears open.  
 **Lincoln:** Wow, I don't know what to say, thank you.  
 **Lori:** Well, credit is where credit is due, it was actually Lola's idea.  
 **Lincoln:** Lola?  
 **Lola:** Yes. You see I heard what you said about Lily needing those earbuds more than any of us, and that made me feel guilty about what I did to you last week. So, I decided to do something to make it up to you and give you what you wanted. I thought a tree house would be the best solution.  
 **Lincoln:** Wow, and all nine of you worked hard on this?  
 **Lucy:** Actually, eight of us did, but we can't say one of us didn't at least try.  
 _Flashback, Lola tries hammering a nail in, but sends the plank flying hitting someone in the head._  
 **Luan:** Yeah, I don't see you're "nailing" that. *laughs*  
 _Lori, Leni and Luna are standing by the shed surrounded by nails making an outline around each of them._  
 **Luna:** Maybe you should stay away from the nail gun.  
 _Lola is about to pick up a chainsaw when Lana came in and signaled her a no. Return to the present._  
 **Lynn:** She IS the one that tied the string holding the bell, so that's just as good as the hard stuff.  
 **Lana:** We put a bell on it so we can get your attention when we need or want you.  
 **Lincoln:** That's a really good idea, probably the best yet. You really put some effort into making it up to me.  
 **Lola:** When you had those earbuds on, I thought you didn't care about us, but leaving those earbuds with Lily proved to me that you do. I just had to do something big to apologize.  
 **Lincoln:** Well, I forgive you.  
 _Lincoln went down on his knees and hugged Lola, which she returned and the rest of the sisters joined in. Later that night, Lincoln was in his new tree house. He had a few posters and a beanbag chair. He was reading one of his comics when he heard the bell ring. He looked outside to see his mom standing down there._  
 **Rita:** Pizza's here, sweetie.  
 **Lincoln:** Coming. **(to viewer)** If you have a problem, don't try to avoid it, especially if you're family has the same problem. It definitely helps to keep your ears open when someone needs your help. And definitely don't try something to "teach someone a lesson", both just might bite you in the backside.  
 _Lincoln then pulled a cord that extended a slide from the back which he went down and made a run for the house while Lisa watched from the kitchen window.  
_ **Lisa:** And that's why it's always a good idea to get the smart one involved in your plans. - _She said with a smug smile._

The End


End file.
